Sonic: Canine Chaos
by Pokemonic
Summary: This is the storyline for the game I'm developing. SCC would have an unlockable mode where you can view the story as a movie with no game breaks-of which would be replaced by scenes. This story is based on each chapter of the 'movie'.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

** This is for a game I'm developing! Please review - I love criticism! XD Well, SORRY if its corny. =w=  
>If you want to see pics of the characters, go to my deviantArt. (.comgallery/33580257)  
>Sorry for the short chapter, but this is basically the intro - there aren't any play breaks. **<p>

Knuckles the Echidna, sleeping at his post, guarding the Master Emerald, would think that anyone invading would be big, armored, and obvious, like perhaps one of Dr. Eggman's drones. Not so in the least. Enemies come in many shapes and forms.

Lurking by is a malicious creature who no one would suspect as an enemy. With a dark heart and deviously attractive looks, a being's drive for a 'happy ending' will make their motives completely hidden.

What are they called? Don't laugh at their name – it only encourages them. They are called Cattians. Strange name, it is. They, however, find it appropriate to their species, so we aren't allowed to argue.

There is a rustling in the shrubs nearby, warning anyone nearby that, if they care about their life, they should run, fast. Roused from his sleep by the noise, Knuckles frantically searches for the source of the sound. An Orange Cattian, known for their orange color and wings, and usually referred to as a C- Ora hovers overtop the Master Emerald.

Lowering his long, tentacle-like arms over the Emerald, trying to do so without gathering Knuckles' attention, he accidentally bumps Knuckles' back, touching only by the tips of two strands of fur. Once C- Ora gets within view of even the corner of Knuckles' eye, he is up in a flash, flying, sending fur everywhere, and signaling three others, a C- Red, a C- Yel, and a C- Pur.

Knuckles, still trying to get a grasp on what is happening, locates the nearest enemy, being the C- Red, and attacks. The C- Red dodges with astonishing speed, and creates a wall of fire, keeping Knuckles from accessing the Master Emerald, or anything around it. The C- Ora grabs the Master Emerald and quickly flies away. The other three, glowing with Chaos Energy, warp away in a blinding flash of light.

"What… just happened…?" Knuckles asks himself, staring blankly into the fire.

In a different part of the forest, Sonic notices the fire and goes to investigate. He had originally gone with Tails, but they had gotten separated earlier by diverging paths.

"Where am I going?" Sonic asks himself, looking for a map that he doesn't have. He picks something up while looking for his imaginary map, and finds he is holding a stick. Looking down, he sees a Greyhound with white paws and a white muzzle staring at him expectantly. Something about her gaze makes Sonic know she is trouble. The dog whimpers and nudges Sonic's hand.

"No, I can't play with you," Sonic says, dropping the stick and moving on. The dog starts to notice where Sonic is going and barks in warning. She runs in front of him and jumps on his chest to try and stop him. Sonic pushes her down and says, "I said, 'No'."

The dog cautiously walks alongside Sonic as they approach a strange temple. It has two statues of dragons resembling wolves somewhat. There is a sign in the front that says something in ancient characters. Sonic walks in, though the farther in he gets the more frantic and anxious the dog's barks get.

"What do you want, dog?" Sonic asks the strange dog. The dog whimpers and runs at sonic speed back to the entrance. Sonic, shocked, turns to the dog. "Wow, you're my kind of Greyhound…" he says. Suddenly, he hears footsteps from deep inside the ruin. "Man, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder… almost a regular adventure," Sonic says.

Venturing deeper into the temple, Sonic listens for the distant footsteps. The dog suddenly runs in, barking maniacally, and bashes Sonic to the ground, directly onto a trap. The dog runs into an indentation in the wall out of fear as the room closes up, becoming inescapable. "What did you do!" Sonic yells to the dog.

A dragon statue in the head of the room glows black, as it releases white smoke from its mouth. The smoke wraps around Sonic's body in a stiff bind, Sonic struggling to escape. The dog in the corner hides her eyes from the nightmare, but uncovers them immediately and heads out to try and help.

Sonic's body begins to change form, but the dog bravely rams him out of the way, mid-transformation. As if realizing that a dog was in the trap, all the smoke vanishes and the walls return to normal with no harm to the dog. Sonic, hardly breathing from the ordeal, sees the dog running over to him, and thinks he hears her talking to him.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hey! Get up! Answer me! Hey!" the dog says in an airy, childish tone.

"Ooh," Tails says, "Where'd Sonic go?" he looks down at the Yellow Lab following him. "And who are you?" the dog shows a paw in response, then tries to tug-of-war with Tails' glove. "Hey! No!" When Tails makes the dog let go, he notices that the dog has thumbs on his front paws. "Do you know the way back?" Tails asks the dog. With a quick nod, the dog leads the way.

At Tails' Workshop, Amy and Knuckles are waiting for Sonic and Tails to come back. Tails opens the door and walks in, and the dog tries to follow.

"No, you have to stay outside," Tails says to the dog.

"Oh, Tails," Amy says, "Have a heart! Come here puppy! Come on! Don't be shy!" The dog happily bounds in, tail wagging vigorously. Amy fusses over him, giving him treats and trying to teach him to sit. The dog seems very smart, and does every trick Amy asks of him. "You know, maybe we should keep him!" Amy suggests. The dog backs away fearfully after Amy's suggestion, much to her confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe he already has an owner, Amy," Knuckles says.

"Knuckles! I didn't even notice you were here!" Tails says. "Why aren't you on Angel Island, though?"

"Ugh… The Emerald was stolen."

"_Again_?"

"It wasn't an ordinary attack… I'll tell you, but DON'T think I'm going crazy! At first there was rustling in the bushes. I was trying to see what it was without leaving my post, but then I felt something on my back, turned around, and then… it looked like a cat with wings…"

"You're serious?"

"Let me finish! He flew down, and called to three others – a red one, a yellow one, and a purple one. I went for the red one, but I missed, and he blocked my way back with a wall of fire."

"That's a believable story, Knuckles, now tell us what really happened," Amy says mockingly.

"That IS what really happened!"

"I believe you, Knuckles," Tails says.

"Thanks, Tails."

As Sonic wakes up, e starts looking for his friends who he had left the day before.

"H-huh?" he says. "Amy? Tails? Knuckles? Where are you guys…?"

Sonic suddenly recalls what had happened. He finds himself in a strange looking house. There is no floor, just dirt, and the walls look as though they were just painted rocks made to look like a wall.

While still pondering where he is, the dog – the same Greyhound who saved him the day before – jumps out in front of him and yells, "Hi!"

"Ah!" Sonic yelps in surprise.

"Well, did I scare you? Did I? Did I? Did I?"

"Yes..." Sonic says with clenched teeth. He's so annoyed that he doesn't even acknowledge the fact that a dog is speaking to him.

"Hee, hee!" the dog giggles, "I'm Nova!"

"Mucho gusto," Sonic says.

"Oh, you speak Spanish?"

"No, I only know that."

"How about 'hi', hmm? Or 'yes'?"

"Just get out of my fur, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Hopefully, daily chapters will be regular. I can't garantee it, but you'll definately see fast coming chapters. Like I said in the begining, this is based off of the Story View mode, so you won't see where the play breaks are. I'm taking my things to the next level! After this is all done, I'll try to grab the attention of Nintendo! But I'll need quite a bit of support! I bet if a lot of people like the idea, Nintendo will take notice!**

(I know Sonic is SEGA, but Nintendo owns Sonic. SEGA only has the licensing to Sonic. So I can send it to either one.)

"W-wait a minute…" Sonic says, suddenly realizing the oddness of the situation. "Y-you're talking…"

"So are you," Nova says.

"W-well, yeah, but I'm not an animal… I mean, I _am, _but not like you…"

"How so? You're shorter, and I don't think you're the same breed as me… you might have some Whippet in you…"

"Whippet?"

"Oh, you thought I was a Greyhound, DIDN'T YOU?"

"…"

"You look kinda Whippet… You definitely have some German Shepherd, maybe a bit of Labrador Retriever… I think maybe Basset Hound or Beagle… Tell me, can you smell any meat from here?"

"… Uh… What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to find out what breeds you're mixed with…"

"I'm a hedgehog! Pure hedgehog!"

"Heh, not anymore, so it seems. DO you have quills? Nope. ARE you short? Erm… well…"

"Guilty. But what do you mean 'no quills'?"

"Maybe you need some water…"

Nova leads Sonic to a watering hole. The only ones there are them and a Rottweiler laying on a mini-peninsula in the middle of the pool. The dog is very alert, and is circling a patch of dirt in the ground that looks like it was dug up, then refilled.

Sonic bends over to drink, but is shocked by his reflection in the water. His face has turned into a dog's face – brown with a tan muzzle, much like his in hedgehog form, but with a blaze ending at ear level. His eyes don't change color, remaining a calm green.

"I-is this some prank…?" Sonic asks Nova, but she has disappeared. Sonic scans the area for her, but with little success. He gives up and bends over for a drink anyway – he _had _been a little thirsty. As his tongue touches the water, the lake goes up in a giant splash, getting Sonic and the Rottweiler soaked.

The source of the explosion was revealed to be Nova, trying to be funny, but it backfires on her when the Rottweiler is up in a rage trying to bite at her.

"HEY!" Sonic yells to the two canines. They immediately stop and the Rottweiler turns and greets Sonic.

"Hey, there, little guy!" he says. His calm, affectionate approach is very surprising to Sonic, considering he was in a terrifying state of teeth and claws just a moment ago.

"Uh, hey… the name's Sonic, and I…"

"Heh! Sounds like a name that we'd give Nova. I'm Ripper! THE Ripper who can break through anything!"

"Yeah," Nova interrupts, "anything except paper."

"That includes dog flesh, Nova. But, it's true, kinda. I can't chew or scratch through bars of any type."

"I know someone who'd like you, Ripper," Sonic says. "Well, what's the deal here? I need answers! Where am I, how did I get here, why am I here, why did this happen, HOW did this happen…"

"Whoa! Slow down! Man, you talk like Nova!"

"Sorry, but I…" but in the middle of his sentence, Sonic's stomach rumbles softly.

Nova laughs a little and says, "I figured that'd happen by now!" Sonic lets out a small laugh before Ripper cuts in.

"You haven't eaten yet? Come on! Sunray makes the best food around! You oughta see what you're missing!" By now, everyone is laughing hard enough to be contagious as they walk over to Sunray's 'house'.

Sunray turns out to be a beautiful dog. She has brownish-orange fur, with a white marking on her chest. Her tail is long and feathered.

"Oh, hey Sunray…" Ripper says.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ripper," she says in a sweet voice. She has a slight French accent. Just hearing it pierces Sonic's heart with everlasting kindness. "I see you've brought friends! Hello! I'm Sunray! I'm a dog called a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever…"

"Nova…?" Sonic says confused with the fact that part of his new friend's breed name is also his other new friend's name, and the fact that it is such a long breed name to say.

"Or Toller for short. I'm assuming you came here for a bite to eat?"

"It's okay… I'm not THAT hungry…" but Sonic's stomach growls once more, as Sunray looks at him unconvinced.

"Don't hide your needs. It gets you nowhere. Besides, you know you want it." She gives Sonic a forgiving smile, and asks, "Now what would you like? I can make anything."

"Well, maybe a Chili Dog?"

Sunray giggles, and says, "You have good taste! We like to think that Hot Dogs, Chili Dogs, etc. were named with 'dog' in the name because of how much we love them!"

Sonic laughs softly as he watches Sunray make his food. She talks with Ripper, and Nova while she is preparing it, while Sonic explores the town. "Do you know how many hot dogs get stolen from people passing by daily?" Sunray says, as she finishes the meal. "Oh! It's finished! Here, Sonic! Nova, and Ripper, yours too!"

"I have to thank you, Sonic," Ripper says.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"Because you gave me an excuse to get some more food at Sunray's!"

"Aw, thanks, Ripper," Sunray says.

"You guys are funny!" Sonic says. "I'm still confused, though…"

"I'll explain," Nova says, suddenly turning serious, "as I was there the whole time.

"I've known you for a while, Sonic. I follow you around on your adventures, and I'm apparently really good at hiding. But when you were in the woods, searching for Knuckles most likely, I found you walking towards Wolf Temple. Wolf Temple is the place you walked into, when you activated the trap.

"The trap was originally made for the Cattians. Long ago, our master plan to get rid of them had failed – two Cattian spies had seen what we were constructing, and they avoided it perfectly.

"It was a trap to turn the Cattians into dogs, removing their special powers, making them easy to catch. I thought that trap would be broken after all those years, but apparently it isn't. I'm glad I got you out of there halfway through… but you had turned into a dog already, and I couldn't take you back. So I had to take you here, the Northern Settlement. Hey, SORRY if it's too old timey for you, but the name stuck, okay?"

"I get it… kinda…" Sonic says. "Urgh!" He suddenly jerks a little, followed by his body glowing in the same kind of way as when he turned into a dog in the first place. When the glow subsided, Sonic was returned to normal again. Sunray's house still gave him headroom, though. "W-what?"

But Nova had already tackled him to the ground. "You're back to normal again!"

"Yeah…" Sonic brushed Nova off and got up. He was taller, definitely, but he wasn't towering over the dogs. In fact, Nova was just about two or three inches shorter than him. "I still don't wanna go back, though. I get the feeling that this form isn't gonna last too long…"

"Well," Sunray says, "I guess that makes sense… Nova, you did say you saved him in the middle of it, am I correct?

"Yeah," Nova replies, "Why?"

"Well, maybe Sonic didn't transform correctly. He's only half hedgehog and half dog."

"SEE! You're NOT pure!"

"Well I was before," Sonic says angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me as if it were MY fault."

"Anyway," Ripper says, "Sonic, just to be sure, I think you oughta be checked out by Technic."

"Technic?" Sonic asks.

"He's a yellow Labrador with thumbs. He's also extremely smart – smarter than everyone in this town combined! He has a way with building things, may it be a wooden toy, a fighter jet, or a twelve story building, you can count on Technic. I'm pretty sure he has also had some medical training… I'm not sure about that though. But he's had hundreds of jobs, if not thousands. He knows pretty much everything, and how to do it, too."

"But Technic's gone out, Ripper!" Sunray cuts in. "I don't know when he'll be back!"

"Well, then let's go find him!"

"WHAAAAAAT?" Doctor Eggman yells at his robots. "What do you mean Sonic's gone?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Decoe says, "We didn't do anything to him, but he's been gone for a while! There's only one place…"

"LOOK THERE! Without him there's no competition! And what's creating a new empire without competition? It's no fun!"

"F-fun?" Bocoe says, "What does fun have to do with anything?"

"This whole thing is for pure enjoyment! You really think I wouldn't care if they saw me as a ruler or not? Without competition, there's no fun in it! They'd basically turn into mindless zombies – and who wants that? SO FIND SONIC!"

"Well, the one spot is undetectable. It's deep in the woods, and the entire woods is impossible to track! The energy signals are off the charts! There's no way we can pinpoint a certain location! Look for yourself! I type in coordinates… and look! The point is bouncing around EVERYWHERE!"

"You're right… that woods is 2,000 acres. It'll be impossible to find him there. Let's just wait until he comes out."

"I'm just surprised at how we never noticed…"

"We knew how to get there anyway, so we never used the GPS for it. We never needed to pinpoint a certain location there, and the GPS only shows points, not distortions in energy. I just want to know if the Master Emerald has anything to do with it, or if something living there did it deliberately."

"I'm going to look for Sonic! He's been gone too long!" Amy announces to Tails and Knuckles.

"I'll go with you," Knuckles says, "I'm the reason he's out there. I let a bunch of cats make a fire, so I'm helping."

"Well, then I guess I'm going, too," Tails says. The dog barks and moves up front. "I have an idea!" Tails runs back to get something. He comes back with blue fur in his hands. "This is Sonic's fur! Maybe this dog can sniff him out!"

"Good idea, Tails!" Amy says.

Tails holds the fur close to the dog's nose, and says, "Find him!"

The dog tears off into the woods, Amy and Knuckles chasing him on foot and Tails flying overhead. After what seemed like hours, they arrive at the Northern Settlement.

"Whoa!" Tails says, staring at the flourishing town before him, "Look at all these dogs!"

"Look!" Amy says. "It's Sonic!" She is pointing to the blue hedgehog by Sunray's house. Sonic looks up and sees Amy, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Oh, no…" Sonic says.

"What's wrong?" Sunray asks.

"Look, its them…"

"Who…? Oh, it's your friends…"

"I've gotta get them outta here..."

Sonic runs up to the three and tries to convince them to leave. "Hey, guys! Um…"

"SONIC!" Amy yells as she lunges at Sonic, giving him one of her 'death hugs'.

"A-Amy…" Sonic says, gasping for air, "I-I can't… b-breathe!"

Amy releases Sonic and Technic tells Sonic what happened. "See, they wanted me to find you, and…"

"But they can't be here!" Sonic interrupts. His friends look at him like he's insane.

"What?" Knuckles asks.

"Are you talking to the dog?" Tails asks.

"First, I think you'd better explain things. I know what happened, Nova told me," Technic says.

"I can't! They'd never believe me…" Sonic turns to his friends. "Would you?"

"Depends…" Knuckles says.

"I got kidnapped by a rainbow unicorn."

"Not buying it."

Sonic grins, and says, "Heh, just kidding. Well… first of all, I don't really feel comfortable talking about it here… let's go to Sunray's house. Nova should be there, too, and she's the one who saved me."

"Is Nova nice?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is she pretty?" Amy was getting a bit nervous.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not going out with her."

"Good."

When they get to Sunray's house, Amy is shocked to see Nova. "She's a dog?"

"Problem?" Sonic asks.

"No! I just thought she would be…"

"Like us?"

"Well, EXCUSE me for having different genetics," Nova says.


End file.
